


Tangled String

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BaeRi, Fate, M/M, Red String of Fate, short and sweet, silly and soft and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: If the string was real, then Seungri's was probably confused, wrapped around and caught in another's, causing him to be pulled along toward someone else who could never like him, and who wasn't being pulled by him in the same way.





	Tangled String

“I dunno, maybe the whole red string thing is real? You’re always pulled to him, it’s… it’s like wherever he goes, you can’t help but to follow, wherever you go, you know he’ll be there soon…” Daesung says, contemplative, sincere, and Seungri aches just a little because it’s both really sweet, and horribly depressing.

He stares down at his hands, nodding along as Daesung speaks, and then he knows it’s his turn, Daesung trying to comfort him in some vague way that would probably work on… “If it is real, hyung, then my string is caught up somewhere, and the person I’m following could be the right one, or they could just be tugging me along without even realizing it.”

Daesung watches him, biting his lip. He’d truly meant to be helpful, but it clearly hadn’t been the right way to go. “He follows you, too, Ri.” He says, soft and sincere, reassuring.

“Or maybe he’s being jerked around, same as me.” Seungri says with a bit of a scowl, shaking his head a little fiercely. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter, yeah? If it’s fate, then it’s supposed to work, right?” And there’s a sudden little spark of determination in Seungri’s eyes, and that was what Daesung had been looking for.

“So I’m told.” He says, even though he’s just a touch worried now. The gleam of determination is both a great thing and a terrible thing with Seungri; it could either mean he’l work harder, not get down on himself, and really do what he needs to… or he’ll make it part way, inadvisably, and then crash and burn.

~

“Do you believe in fate?” Jiyong asks, and Youngbae looks up at him from his book, eyes focusing slowly.

Jiyong looks bored, Youngbae decides, and his own little frown clears a touch as he realy considers the question. “Like… like ‘we were destined to meet’ kind of thing?” he asks, and Jiyong nods, then waves his hand a little, erasing that.

“Yeah, but also like, like, you were _meant_ for someone, you know? Like ‘fated to be together’ and all that.” He says, and Youngbae makes a little contemplative face, shrugging.

“You know I do.” He says, and Jiyong laughs a little, shaking his head.

“No, no, I mean _yes_ obviously, but like, do you think you’ve met that person yet?”

The question lingers between them, and he’s not sure how to answer; _yes, definitely, every day, he’s not here right now but he will be soon, obviously, no, what are you even saying?_ He gives some vague answer, though, which appears to appease Jiyong, though he knows it doesn’t really, and then the question remains throughout the day, hiding just behind his thoughts and interactions. It’s worse, really, when Seungri _does_ show up, because he knows Jiyong knows, somehow. He knows that he’s been found out for his little crush (it’s fate).

Youngbae can’t help it, though. He’s drawn to Seungri. He’s drawn to the way Seungri laughs, the way he puts on a show, the way he covers everything with a smile; _wants to brush the mask off Seungri’s face, tell him he’s perfect without all that, but that with it he’s no less perfect._

Daesung mentions the red string of fate to him about a week later, it’s in passing, and really it wasn’t _to_ him so much as ‘on the phone with Jiyong on the other side of the room’ but still. The whole thing is rather depressing sounding, though, and he frowns at the thought of… of a string being caught and the wrong person tugging you along and…

It all sounds like the kind of nonsense that Jiyong would enjoy, or that…

It sounds like something that Seungri would believe.

Youngbae finds himself outside Seungri’s apartment a couple of hours later, he’d debated, really, but he’s been harboring this crush for months, years, who knows how long, and all of this talk of fate is really getting to him. He looks at the door, considering, thoughtful. He knows the passcode, could just _go in_ but he waits a moment longer then rings the doorbell, stepping inside after identifying himself.

Seungri is just coming down the hall to greet him when he toes off his shoes and steps fully inside the apartment, and Youngbae allows his eyes to drag over him a little before returning them to Seungri’s face.

“I thought you had work tonight?” Seungri asks, pushy, first words and last words always have to go to Seungri, it’s the law.

Youngbae shrugs, smiling a little helplessly, “I wanted to see you.” He says, “It’s been a few days, guess hyung missed you.” He adds, and the play of emotion across Seungri’s face is almost painful to watch.

“I don’t have any food.” He starts, hedging a little, and Youngbae rolls his eyes.

“You and Jiyong need to work on that,” he mutters moving closer, angling toward the living room a little, but Seungri turns toward the kitchen so he follows, bemused. “But I’m not here to eat, I’m here to see _you._ ”

Seungri does not look convinced, one arm crossed over his chest, watching Youngbae a little like he doesn’t believe him. It’s quiet between them for a little bit, before Seungri gets uncomfortable and starts to fill the silence, just rambling, nonsense, nothing important, but Youngbae listens carefully anyway.

“Seungri?” He asks after a while, and they’re still in the kitchen, Youngbae leaning over the counter, fiddling with the empty water glass Seungri had handed him earlier, Seungri leaned back against the fridge.

“Yeah?” Seungri asks, almost startled, covering it easily (had been trying to fend off Youngbae talking by continuing to chatter, unending).

Youngbae looks at him, really looks, biting his lip and considering. “Do you believe in fate? Like the whole red string thing, or soulmates, or…?”

Seungri looks surprised, which Youngbae both appreciates and finds adorable. “Ah, I mean, I, I’ve thought about it.” He says, squirming a little, eyes dropping from Youngbae’s.

Youngbae stays where he is, calm, trying to remain collected, watching Seungri and turning the glass slowly in his hands. “Because I’ve been thinking about it, about being drawn to someone, about wanting to be where someone is, about _fate._ ” He pauses here, wants Seungri to look at him (takes a moment). “And it occurred to me that part of the whole thing is actually confessing, actually telling the person so…”

Seungri doesn’t really give him a chance to come back from that trail off, pushing off the fridge and shaking his head a little. “It’s supposed to be _fate_ , hyung, it just _happens_.” He says, a little quiet, like he wants Youngbae to confirm this for him.

Youngbae shakes his head, smiling a little, pleased that Seungri is getting closer to him. “At some point, I believe, someone would have to say _something_ or nothing would ever get done.” He says, amusement in his tone. “And weren’t you the one out there giving advice, telling people to just _say_ that they like someone?”

Seungri has the decency to blush at that, standing opposite him now, which is good, better than he could have hoped. “So why did you want to talk to me about fate, then.” He says, asks, both?

Youngbae pulls in a breath, lets it out slowly and stands up a little more so they’re closer to eye-level. “Because I think you’re right, you know. Just have to tell someone you like them, and see where it goes.”

“You came here to tell me I was right about telling people to-“

But Youngbae cuts him off, pulling himself up and holding himself there so he can lean in and press his lips to Seungri’s cheek. “I like you.” He says as he rocks back on his hands, and Seungri looks shocked for a second before it’s boiled down into outrage and amusement and…

“That was _barely_ a kiss, that’s all I get?” He says, and Youngbae laughs, dropping himself back to the floor and moving to come around, because if a kiss is what Seungri wants then sure, he can give him that.

**Author's Note:**

> this premise could be so much better and honestly, me recognizing that is the first step to me giving you better things to read.


End file.
